The Screechers
by lightningbug72
Summary: Years into the apocalypse Lily and Terra stumble across a group of lovable youtubers. (Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, Cry, and Marzia) (including Edgar and Puga.) When they discover a possibility for a safe house there is no hesitation. Almost no hesitation.


"Lily! You're going to be late to school!" My slightly older sister shouts to me and I groan, walking downstairs.  
"I was just watching a new video from Pewdiepie jeez!" I grab my backpack and I walk out the door to the car. Our parents are out at work already and I was in fact going to be late. "You graduated last year, how does it make you feel?" I ask getting in the car.  
"You're graduating this year, how does it feel?" My sister, Terra asks, starting the car. I shrug and we're silent through most of the ride. Except for a psycho who runs out in the middle of the road screeching and running at us a decent speed. Terra and I scream and she skillfully maneuvers out if the way of the also screaming individual.  
"No school I suppose..." Terra says shakily and continues to drive straight onto the highway.

Since then a lot of people have died from what I have decided to call the bulks. They can't feel any pain, can run fast forever, they're strong and screech whenever they spot a survivor. It's been four years since that ride and my sister and I are still alive. However we're open to a new group... Our old one was ambushed and everyone but us died. We grabbed what we could and just left. I adjust my backpack, an essential to living in this kind of apocalypse and without speaking we both go to a motel on the side of the road. It's turning into nighttime fast and I gesture to my 23 year old sister to check the upstairs and we head off into different directions, silenced pistols in hand. We're lucky to have found them since the bulks are attracted to noise. It makes it easier to flush them out. I'm 22 now. I was 18 when this thing broke out and I still can't believe we made it this far. I check about seven rooms before I hear rustling in the next one. I break out into cold sweat as I kick the door open. I see a man standing in the bathroom, rummaging through the cabinet. He sees me standing there, pointing my gun at him and he backs up and puts his hands up.  
"Put the gun down girl I'm not bad." I stand there, staring at the familiar man and I lower the gun, walking towards him. He has dirty blonde hair, murky blue eyes and rough stubble covering his face. He has a bag in his hands that is covered in duct tape.  
"Been forever since I've seen a humorous survivor." I look at the medicine, taking a bottle of Advil. "Do you have anyone else with you strangely familiar man?" I ask, stuffing the bottle in my bag.  
"Uh, yeah. They're checking upstairs." He points up when he says this and he puts that hand in his pocket. I examine his pocket deciding there's nothing in it. "How about you?" He pokes his shoulder in my direction and I nod.  
"She's upstairs too." I go to the bedroom part of the room and look under the bed, seeing a large case. "Bingo..." I mumble, pulling it out.  
"I'm Felix, who are you? You look fairly young." I freeze when I hear his name.  
"P-p-pewdiepie?" I stand up suddenly, waiting for an answer. "I'm Lily." He smirks and puts his hands in fists, under his chin.  
"My name is PEWWWDIEPIIIE!" His says happily, sending visible shivers down my arm. He laughs when he sees the goosebumps but I surprise him with a hug, stuffing my face in his chest.  
"YOU'RE ALIVE" I say quietly as need be in this situation and he laughs more. I pull him away from the hug and I look to see what's in the case. "So... Who's in your group?" I ask nonchalantly. He puts up five fingers.  
"Marzia, Cry, Toby, Edgar, and Puga-chan... Who do you have with you?" He asks and I pick up the ammo from the case, putting that in my bag as well.  
"I... Just have my sister." There's no way Felix could be a bad guy so I might as well tell him. I walk out the door and see no more rooms to check.  
"Oh... W-would you like to come with us for a while?!" He calls somewhat quietly and I stop halfway through the stairs. I gesture for him to follow, he nods and jogs to me.  
"I would love to but I need to consult the sis. Follow..." I wave my arms in a noodle like way and walk backwards up the stairs. I hit someone while backing up and Felix chuckles, causing me to see who it is. I turn around and see a skinny brunette man with glasses and blue eyes. He has a baggy green sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and grey converse. He has his arms crosses with one finger poked down at me. I put my hands in fists and put them to my cheeks. I see Felix nod in the corner of my eye and the man smiles and pats my head lightly.  
"Hello friend. I'm Cry." He puts out his hand and I shake it, smiling goofily.  
"Ah you guys were one of the only things that kept me going for a while." Cry puts his head to the side and his hands go to his hips.  
"Her name is Lily." Felix answers for me. We're interrupted by muffled shouting upstairs.  
"Don't you freakin' move!" It's Terra. My cheeks turn pale as I hear the cocking of the gun.  
"I'll be right back that's my sister." I mumble storming up the steps. She has bad trust issues and this may be our last hope for a kind group. I step into the room that I hear light sobbing from and I put my hand to my head.  
"Terra! These guys are good, they won't hurt us! God!" Terra turns to me and her cheeks go red. I look to the hostages. Two pugs, a crying Italian squeaky voiced woman with her face stuffed into a man's chest who I must say looks relieved the gun is off them. He shushes into her ear and I hear his comforting words.  
"Marzia we're fine. The gun is off us." She takes her head off his chest and he pats her head. The man must be Toby. It's hard to tell because he has a little scruff on his face. The pugs come to my side and one jumps up my legs.  
"Maya!" Scolds Felix from behind me and I hold my hand to my chest.  
"Jesus! Don't do that!" I scold him and he grins evilly. Terra ushers me over to the corner she's in.  
"Do they have any spots left in their group?" She asks.  
"They offered us to stay with them but you have trust issues so I don't know now." I say irritably.  
"I didn't know what to do!"  
"They have pugs!" I say crossing my arms. I sigh. "I'll check and see if they still have room after that." Now Felix switched spots with Toby and she's in his warm embrace. She has tear remains on her cheeks but otherwise she looks okay. I stand next to Toby and cross my arms.  
"Sorry about her." I mumble shaking my head.  
"Thank you for saving us nonetheless!" He looks to Marzia and gets closer to my ear. "She's had a few close calls." He whispers and Cry nods.  
"Do you still have room for more people?" I ask, rubbing the back of my head. Toby nods and we hear screeching from the distance. Our faces turn white and I shove the closest person (Cry) into a wardrobe. I make sure everyone else gets a spot too and step back inside, slamming the door moments before a bulk runs in the door. Marzia and Felix went under the bed, Toby took Terra into the bathroom and I assume they went in the bathtub. The door is closed and probably locked. I just hope Edgar and Maya are in there too.  
"Tanks..." I hear Cry say under his breath and I kick his shin lightly and I put a finger to my mouth. More screeching enters the room and there is scraping on the door of the wardrobe. I get even closer to Cry, he pulls out a dagger, I pull my pistol out and we wait for the worst. Thank god the doors were strong and not cheap. Cry lets out a barely audible shaky breath and I hear his heartbeat turn to a state of shock beat. I know it from plenty of times of having it myself. But there is still screeching outside. Cry is really warm, guys are supposed to be warmer than gals but he must get warmer when bulks are around because the wardrobe isn't habitable anymore. Cry looks to me when I wipe my face and I see an apologetic look. After what seems like forever the screeching leaves and when we can't hear it at all anymore I open the door and feel the coolness on my heated face.  
"I'm sorry! I get warm when I'm concerned!" Cry ushers to my side and I put my hand out.  
"You're still hot!" He freezes and strikes a pose.  
"Why thank you!" He says in his beautiful voice. Everyone else comes from their spot and they see me hyperventilating with a red face.  
"You... Need some water?" Marzia offers. "I've been in a hiding spot with him before I know how it is." Marzia makes a duck face at Cry who wears a stressed face.  
"Shut up I'm sorry!" Felix laughs and Cry hides his head in his hands.  
"Do you think we should risk staying here the night?" I hear Terra's voice from behind me and I shrug. "Well do you guys have a leader?" She asks, crossing her arms. Cry takes his face out of his hands to raise it. He adjusts his glasses.  
"That would be me I suppose." He goes to the door to peek outside and he quickly takes his head back inside. Closes the door and sits on the bed. "We need to stay the night. It's too risky to go back out now, it's getting dark, they may see us passing by the rooms and they're going through all of them. I hate tanks." He goes to a closet and rummages while we sit and watch. He takes out blankets and towels. "I'll be taking the most uncomfortable thing." He puts a dull towel on the floor. "Someone will take the bathtub." A wool blanket goes on the floor. "3 people go in the bed and someone will lay down in the wardrobe I suppose?" Terra grabs my arm and pulls Marzia and I to the bed.  
"Girls get the bed." She claims and I groan.  
"Ever hear of equality?" I question, rip my arm away from her and I poke Felix. "Sleep with your lady." That gets a smile from everyone but Terra. "And you look like you haven't slept in days." I point lightly to Cry who crosses his arms.  
"Leaders have their people come first." He yawns and cringes knowing I would say something about it.  
"Yes, that's what makes you likable and I appreciate it. You should get the wardrobe. Get sleep." I put a soft blanket in his arms, he looks like he's going to protest but he sighs and sits in the wardrobe as told.  
"I'll take the floor." Toby decides. I hand him the wool blanket and wave to go in the bathroom. I feel a hand take mine.  
"Lily you shouldn't have to do this." Comes Cry's voice. I hesitate but walk in anyway.  
"Don't worry about it. Okay? Just get sleep tonight. Goodnight?" I ask and he sighs.  
"I hate and adore your kindness at this moment. Goodnight." He walks back to the wardrobe and I shut the door leaving a few inches of it open.

I get out of the tub probably 4 hours later and I walk out of the bathroom to find Toby on the floor shirtless hugging the blanket softly. Terra takes up almost half of the bed. Though both Felix and Marzia look comfortable. Marzia has her head on Felix's bare chest, she also has a leg wrapped around his much like an octopus. He has an arm wrapped around her back and they're both smiling. Maya and Edgar are huddled up by their feet. Cry is in a pheedle position with his glasses still on. He's hugging the fluffy blanket with his shirtless back against the cool wardrobe surface. He looks adorable. I walk over and take his glasses off, putting them in his reach. His eyes flutter open and his mouth gapes slightly.  
"Go to sleep Cry..." I rub his warm bare arm and he mumbles nonsense. The only thing I could make out was an 'okay.' I sigh and squeeze his arm lightly, making him wipe his arm. My hand is cold, whoops. He looks so different without his glasses it's unnatural. I peek outside at the rising sun and debate whether or not to wake everyone up as Felix opens his eyes and stretches as much as he can with Marzia wrapped around him.  
"Good morning boss." He mumbles as he rubs his eyes and I smile.  
"Was it too much last night?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck and he shakes his head.  
"Nah, I'm just not sure Cry knew what to do. Nobody else really ever takes charge. Thanks for putting me with Marzia though. I didn't even know it was possible to love someone this much..." He looks admiringly at the woman curled around him.  
"Should we wake everyone up?" I ask him looking at the content people around me.  
"In my bag right there, there's some granola bars. Can you get them? Just enough for everyone. We haven't eaten in a while and I would hate for us to not to have food for another day." He cocks his head to the bag on the edge of the bed and I grab seven granola bars from it.  
"Cry may try to redeem himself and not eat, knowing him." I say putting the last one down. I walk to the bathroom and try the sink but there's no running water. Just granola bars today. First I shake Terra and Felix gently rubs Marzia's back, whispering in her ear. She mumbles and stretches, hitting Felix's very stubbly chin in the process. Terra mumbles but doesn't get up. I grumble at her and move onto Toby. I poke his arm a few times and his eyes flutter open.  
"Hello hothothot." He mumbles.  
"Hello Toby." I greet and go to Cry. I rub his arm a few times and he stretches, going to adjust his glasses that aren't there.  
"Good morning sleepy." I say. He stretches in the small space.  
"Where are my glasses?" He asks feeling his face and I put them in his hand. "Thanks..." He sits up in the small space slowly and looks to everyone else who are waking up. Except Terra of course. Marzia is still cuddling with Felix. She's running a finger up and down the side of his abdomen. I shake my head grinning and I look back at Cry who is hugging himself.  
"Cold or modest?" I ask bluntly crossing my arms.  
"...Modest. Can you hand me my shirt?" He asks groping the air in a futile attempt to use the force. I grab the shirt and get a faint smell of Cry. He has no particular smell, he smells like Cry and that's that. I toss it to him and he puts it on groggily. Once he has his sweatshirt on as well he has some energy, he grabs a granola bar and he breaks it half for Edgar and Maya to share. I also grab one and break it in half.  
"Come on. At least split mine."  
"No, I'm not hungry." He says nonchalantly and I sigh.  
"I know you haven't eaten in a while. Felix told me you guys haven't. You won't make up a good leader if you don't care for yourself too..." Cry closes his eyes and nods.  
"You're right. Sorry." I give him a piece and he eats it longingly. Toby comes over to be social and he sits next to us, eating his share of food. I glance to Terra who lately has been being that one girl nobody likes and I put two granola bars away. Cry isn't going to eat his and Terra won't be getting hers... Felix and Marzia also come to the circle after a while of doing couply things.  
"What about Terra?" Toby asks, giving a sideways glance. I scoff.  
"What about her? She hasn't really been doing much for me lately because I'm older and I often need her help and she just stands there derping around." I cross my arms and Toby shakes his head.  
"At least you have family. Mine are probably in a ditch somewhere..." Toby cups his face in his hands and composes himself. He probably never got a chance to say goodbye. And whatever happened to Gryphon?  
"She's family." Marzia says not exactly disagreeing with me.  
"Still not eating today. She ate yesterday leaving me with nothing anyway." I put my hair up in a messy bun and Marzia makes a face.  
"Want me to do it?" She asks, coming up behind me. I nod and she gets to work. I see Cry's eyebrows raise.  
"I like girls in buns." He announces and Marzia looks at my hair and then Cry.  
"I did good, right?!" She asks and Cry nods seeming as the question was directed at him.  
"Fantastic. The bulks will compliment my hair before eating my face." Everyone gives me a questioning look and I realize I heard Cry say tanks a few times. "Oh, that's what I call the things. Everyone needs to label them as something..." I trail off, thinking about which one I would prefer. Tanks or bulks, we would most likely need to address them as one thing if we're going to be a group.  
"We can call them both!" Toby announces excitedly. What's so exciting about naming something that can kill you? Felix sees my confusion.  
"He was the same way when we named them tanks." He waves it off and I shrug. Enjoy the little things I suppose.  
"What do you mean Toby?" Cry asks, he's a good leader I can tell you that.  
"We can call them tanks and bulks as wanted so there's no confusion about the change." He replies, gnawing on the remains of his granola bar. I nod in agreement and we hear screeching again from right out the door. I push Terra off the bed and under it hoping she doesn't make any noise and go under the opposite side. Cry goes in the closet again with Toby. Felix and Marzia go into the bathroom. I cover Terra's mouth with a hand and hug her close, mostly for the purpose of neither of us being seen. After a minute or so of bloodcurdling screams they leave and we come out of the hiding spots, this time Toby is sweating with a red face and Cry is apologizing to him.  
"Cry! You're such a sweaty nugget!" He pants and Cry doesn't bother to comfort him. He looks out the window and I join by him. There's a fire escape, and Cry sighs, picks up his bag and points at Terra.  
"Somebody get her up." I sigh and make my way over to her. I backhand her. Hard, she cringes and sits up fast.  
"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She shouts in my face and I shush her.  
"We're leaving. Grab your bag and let's go." I toss her the bag and she groggily gets up. I nod to Cry who is waiting patiently at the window and he carefully climbs out the window, looking around cautiously and he waves for someone else to come out. The order goes Felix, Marzia, me, Toby, and Terra. Felix carries out Edgar and Marzia carries out Maya. We walk through a small town a little before we find the town hall and we see an unofficial looking paper. Toby reads it aloud fluently.  
'I hear there's a safety zone one or two states over in the bottom half of Florida. Good luck.' Underneath it are maps and Toby grabs one.  
"A safe zone?" Felix ponders skeptically. "Should we go?" Cry crosses his arms.  
"A safe zone would be better than out here. I think we should take a vote though." He adjusts his glasses and crosses his arms. "Okay. Who thinks we should try to go?" He raises his hand and so does everyone else. Felix turns his head sideways and looks at Cry.  
"You use to live in Florida right? Then this happened?" Cry nods and sighs.  
"I was visiting family. I really wished I would have stayed though. I wouldn't have met you guys though, so..." He trails off looking at the darkening sky.  
"Storm?" Questions Marzia and I nod.  
"It looks like it. We need to find a safe house to take shelter in." I ninja run to a house and look back at a grinning group of guys. Toby ninja runs to my side, Felix attempts to run stealthily and Cry continues to walk with Marzia and Terra, being the good leader he is he offers Marzia his arm and she takes it. I stand at the door with my silenced pistol in hand, waiting patiently. When Cry and the girls arrive Cry takes out his dagger and Terra also brings out her pistol. I count to 3 on my fingers and open the door, aiming my weapon in every corner of the room. Hearing no screeching, Cry goes inside before me and. I follow in his tracks. I look back to see the others trailing behind with their weapons too. I didn't know they had anything honestly. Marzia carries a monkey wrench, Toby has a baseball bat, and Felix has a shotgun in his clutches. I turn my attention back to Cry who has stopped in the middle of the room.  
"Groups. I'll be with Lily, Pewdie go with Marzia, Toby can go with Terra." He points to different sides of the room where there are three door. "Report back with what you find." He starts walking to the left side of the room and I follow not too far behind. I clutch my gun tightly, getting in front of Cry. I open the door and see a decent kitchen. No screeching. We walk in and examine the contents of the cupboards. There are canned goods, you can definitely tell this place hasn't been raided and the owners left in a hurry. I see a water filter (one that stores water) and I rush to check if the waters gone. I turn it on and water streams out leaving a smirk on my face. I quickly shut it and go to the lower cabinets, looking for something to store the water in.  
"The water is running. Help me find something to put it in." He stops putting cans in his bag and he looks too.  
"Where did you grow up?" He asks abruptly, trying to make small talk.  
"I grew up in Maine. It's beautiful up there..." I think back on leaving the state for the last time. We were planning on just driving but our car broke down on the edge of New Hampshire. We got a group there but there was an ambush and we were the only ones that got out alive. That's when we came here to (). We just figured if we kept moving..." I trailed off, and Cry notices I look deep in deep thought so he interrupts me.  
"Can I tell you something?" He asks, not exactly sure what to say. I nod and get closer in case he doesn't want anyone else to know. He bites his lip and moves closer to my ear. "I knew the people who lived here before. I just hoped they would still be around so I came here when this thing broke out." I put a hand on his shoulder to help balance myself while I sit uncomfortably on the tips on my toes. And to comfort him I suppose too.  
"Who?" I ask, finding a pitcher.  
"Uh... Russ and Red..." He rubs the back of his head and sighs. "I miss them so much you know?" I nod and get up to fill the pitcher.


End file.
